3.a.2. Overall Objective The overall objective of the Cellular Neuroscience Core is to provide Center investigators access to high quality methods of tissue preparation for state-of-the-art structural and molecular anatomical examination in research projects relevant to the mission of the MRDDRC. Tissues are prepared for standard histology, electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, in situ hybridization, and immunocytochemistry. The Cellular Neuroscience Core also provides for the perfusion of rodents for the purpose of tissue examination and for the design, production and validation of antibodies for immunostaining. A major emphasis of the Core is to provide training for Center investigators and their trainees in the various methods of tissue preparation in order to facilitate the advancement of MRDDRC research. Central to the studies of the normal and abnormal development of the nervous system in humans, as well as in animals, is knowledge of the morphological and topographical features of brain development. For this purpose, the Cellular Neuroscience Core also provides skilled neuropathologists and neuroscientists for consultation. In addition, the Cellular Neuroscience Core provides advice on the use of new online gene expression databases such as Gensat, Functional Genomic Atlas of the Mouse Brain and others. The information available in these databases can, in some instances, help in experimental design and selection of genes of interest for MRDDRC investigators. Finally, because the Core personnel have a wealth of information about the ongoing histology-based projects in the MRDDRC laboratories, the Core fosters collaborations between MRDDRC investigators by linking groups with common interests and complementary expertise and/or tools.